Best Birthday Ever
by nikegirl0329
Summary: Harry's nervous at a Harpies game, why? Harry is a nervous wreck, Ginny is wicked, Kingsley is cool and collected. I got a little bit of this idea from someone else but only the original idea.


**A/N Don't kill me for not having another chapter of Hermione's Advice done, I have started it I promise. It's just, today is my birthday and this plot line was kind of stuck in my head. It is sort of rough because it was written in a day and put up with almost no editing. But still, I wanted to put it out there while it was still my birthday. Well in America it's still my birthday.**

**Since fanfiction has decided to hate everybody lately, it took me almost a week to get this to work. So it was my birthday when i wrote this, six days ago.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah blah...**

You know, self reflection really is an interesting thing. If you have too much time to think, you overanalyze and screw everything up but if you don't have any time to think, you say stupid stuff at the wrong moment just like Ron. Harry was rather nervous, but only because he was getting too much time to think about what he was going to do later. But there was no backing out now. Not with Kingsley being in on the secret and encouraging him to do it already.

When Harry told Ron his plan, Ron laughed. And laughed and laughed. But then he gave Harry and brotherly hug and said he was happy for him. And then Ron made Harry more nervous by saying that only someone crazy would do what Harry was about to do, in the way he was going to do it. If that makes sense. Ron didn't always quite make sense.

Harry Potter was currently watching his girlfriend play on the Harpies for the league Championship tournament. This was the Finals and it was the Wimborne Wasps vs. the Holyhead Harpies. Harry really enjoyed watching Ginny play; she was so lithe and graceful in the air...unlike on the ground.

The Harpies were winning 140-90 and seven of those goals had been scored by Ginny. Her fellow Chasers Elise Glendale and Gretchen Cray had just broken through the pack of the other team's blockade and scored right as their Seeker Allison Glitz dove through a rampart and swung off her broom to catch the Snitch.

After the craziness of the win and the dog pile of brooms and players had finished, the Harpies stepped into the Top Box to receive their trophy. Ginny beamed when she saw Harry standing next to Kingsley Shacklebolt with the award and trophy in hand.

As Kingsley quieted the crowd, all Omnioculars flashed in their direction like mad. "Attention witches and wizards, I am here to present the League Championship trophy. But first...my friend and colleague Harry Potter would like to say a few words." 'Oh shit,' was the general consensus in Harry's mind. Suddenly Ron's comments regarding Harry's sanity did not seem so far off.

He turned to Harry, and all feeling left Harry's legs-this was it. Harry glanced at Ginny before turning to face the crowd; she looked confused but curious.

"Thanks Minister. Hello everybody," Harry started nervously. "I'm Harr-well you all know who I am. I'm here for a few reasons. One: I love Quidditch. Two: Kingsley asks me quite often to go to banquets and present awards and I usually say no, but this time I said yes. Three: The Harpies, well both teams played brilliantly today. I love the Holyhead Harpies and not just because my girlfriend is on the team." As he went on his words got more rushed, but he stopped after a look from Kingsley that clearly said 'cool it'. 'Cuz Kingsley was the king of cool. He really was.

He turned to Ginny and took a deep breath before continuing. "My fourth reason for being here is really quite simple."

Then he got down on one knee while pulling a ring out of his pocket. It had a brilliant diamond in the center with emeralds embedded all around. Ginny gasped and her teammates grinned excitedly. Well most of them.

"Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"

There was a collective gasp and then complete silence throughout the entire stadium as they anticipated her answer. Many clicks of cameras and flashes were going off but all Harry was focused on was Ginny and her famous blazing look.

"Yes," she whispered, nodding. Harry slid the ring onto her finger with a triumphant smile.

"Kiss me already, you noble prat!" Ginny said as she jumped into his arms and they kissed. Cheering erupted everywhere once they heard her answer and the stadium was quite loud again. After all, it's not every day the Saviour-Chosen-One-Who-Lived-Again-and-Saved-the-World (and all other hyphenated names) got engaged in front of a stadium full of people.

The only person that was not cheering was the reserve beater, Glenna Samuels who had always had a thing for Harry, but that is a different story for another time. Let's just say, Ginny really showed her redhead temper when she saw all of the things Glenna was doing and Harry realized that Ginny's jealous side was something he liked seeing as it was rather sexy.

All men were grumbling about setting a high bar of expectations for them to beat and all woman were sighing wishing they were as lucky as Ginny.

After they pulled back Harry turned to Kingsley and nodded. "After that fantastic start, Holyhead Harpies you are the league champions and in the World Cup playoffs! Congratulations!" He handed Gwenog Jones the trophy and she lifted it so that all teammates could touch it.

An hour later, Ginny was finally almost done with pictures and talking to the press, so she ran to where Harry stood leaning against the wall. "We are almost done Harry. They just want one more picture then I can go shower and be ready to go," she said.

Harry nodded and she continued, "They...kind of want a picture, of you and me...I'm really sorry, they won't take no for an answer."

"I guess it's alright. As long as you're in the photo with me, I don't mind," Harry replied, smiling down at her. Ginny grinned and kissed him quickly before pulling him to the picture area.

It did not take very long and soon Ginny was done in the changing rooms and ready to go out with Harry. Right before they left for the restaurant to meet with her teammates and friends, Ginny turned to Harry.

"So have you had a happy birthday, Harry?"

"One of my favourites," he answered cheerily.

"What birthday beats it?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Surprisingly enough, my 17th. I realized I had something, or rather someone to come back for."

"Really? Well, we'll have to change your favourite tonight then, won't we?" she said in a low voice, winking at Harry. This succeeded in him choking on air and getting chills down his spine.

"I look forward to it, Weasley," Harry said back, regaining his composure.

"Not Weasley for much longer, Potter," Ginny said, grinning wickedly now.

Needless to say, this birthday soon became his all-time favourite.

**A/N: If this is the first story by me you are reading, go check out Hermione's advice. Trust me, I have put a lot more thought into that story and it is much more elaborate than this one. This was just an annoying plot line stuck in my head. But thanks for reading!**


End file.
